As is known, the pesticidal carbamates have the general formula ##STR1## wherein: R.sub.1 is an alkyl, a phenyl, or an aryl; and
R.sub.2 is an alkyl, a substituted alkyl, an aryl or a substituted aryl. PA1 methyl 3-m-tolyl-carbamoyloxyphenylcarbamate (Phenmedipham); PA1 ethyl 3-phenylcarbamoyloxyphenylcarbamate (Desmedipham); PA1 ethyl d(-)-1-(ethylcarbamoyl)-phenylcarbamate (Carbetamide). PA1 methyl 1-naphthylcarbamate (Carbaryl); PA1 methyl 2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethylbenzofuran-7-ylcarbamate (Carbofuran); PA1 methyl 2-isopropylphenyl-carbamate (Isoprocarb); PA1 methyl-3,5-dimethyl-4-cyanomethylaminophenyl-carbamate (see Italian patent application No. 24,312 A/79). PA1 chlorinated hydrocarbons such as, e.g., 1,2,3-trichloropropane; PA1 aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylene, ethylbenzene, styrene; PA1 ketones, such as isophorone, methylethylketone, ethylamylketone, cyclohexanone, acetophenone; PA1 cyclic ethers such as dioxane; PA1 esters of aliphatic or aromatic organic acids, such as dioctylphthalate, methyl benzoate, benzyl acetate, 2-ethoxy ethylacetate, dimethylmaleate; PA1 mixtures of aromatic hydrocarbons such as "Solvesso 200", (a commercial mixture based on dimethylethylbenzene and tetramethylbenzene having boiling point 227.degree.-270.degree. C.), or "Shellsol AB" (a commercial mixture based on dimethylethylbenzene and tetramethylbenzene having boiling point 185.degree.-210.degree. C.).
Some of the carbamates are endowed with herbicidal properties. These include, e.g., the following, the name for the same given in parenthesis being the name of the product according to ISO nomenclature:
Others of the carbamates are insecticides, including, e.g.:
Still others of the carbamates are fungicides, such as, for example, methyl benzimidazol-2-yl-carbamate (Carbendiazim).
These compounds are very little soluble in water, little soluble in aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, rather soluble in alcohols and ketones. However, highly concentrated solutions cannot be obtained in the last-named solvents. Furthermore, at low temperatures, precipitates easily form, which lower the active product content thus making difficult the preparation of high-grade liquid concentrated formulated products.
The pesticide carbamates are soluble in dimethylformamide (DMF) or in dimethylacetamide (DMA). Such solvents, however, are expensive and, therefore, to prepare formulated products, less concentrated solutions in other, less expensive solvents are preferred.